I'll Always Be Here
by Inextricable
Summary: They've finally put their differences aside, but what will happen when Hermione realizes her and Draco's relationship can't last? oneshot Based on the song Your Guardian Angel.


**Disclaimer: I dont own the Harry Potter Series, nor do I own Your Guardian Angel (by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

**I'll Always Be Here**

Hermione and Draco had been secretly seeing each other all year their 7th, and final year at Hogwarts. Being Head Boy and Head Girl made this much easier since they had their own common room. No one had suspected their relationship. It even suprised them that they had fallen in love. And it was all from the war.

Draco had never wanted to be under the Dark Lord's orders. If it hadn't been for his abusive father he would be on the Light side working for the Order as his mother deeply wished for him. Athough, it didn't matter much anymore considering that his mother was dead now. He had no one to go to that would understand his deep hatred for his father, and his guilt for going against the people he wished he could help. So when Hermione had decided to listen to him and actually take what he said to heart, he couldn't help but to eventually fall in love.

It did take him quite awhile to admit it actually. So I guess you could say they didn't date all year. But if you had seen them alone you would have thought so. Everynight they would sit in the common room and do their homework together, only breaking the silence when one of them needed a bit of help from the other which didn't happen quite often. After the normal two hours it took the two to do their homework they would talk.

One night Hermione would go through one year of her life, and the next night Draco would go through one year of his. Normally it would take a few hours to get through the year because both wanted the other to be very very detailed about everything. After both were done they had become so incredibly close that it was hard to act normal during school hours. They had formed a bond that both secretly knew would never be enough to keep them together forever.

Regardless of his hate for the Dark Side, he would never be able to leave without dying. Hermione could never leave the Light Side and even if she did the Dark Side would not take her in. It was tearing both of them apart, although neither would admit it to the other.

Finally on Christmas Draco presented Hermione with a small box. When she opened it she nearly fainted. Inside was a pure silver necklace with a diamond shaped locket with emeralds around the brimming of it. Inside was a picture of her and a picture of him. But when you close and reopened it, it wold change to a picture of them on the couch, Hermione with herhead on his shoulder after falling asleep. She smiled at him and he told her that he was in love with her.

And that my dear friends, is how the couple came to be.

For the next few months they dated, spending every free moment together in their common room or in their dorms. Everynight they slept together, and pretty soon people could start to tell. No one would ever mention it though, not to Draco anyways. They knew that he would probably kill him for making such an accusation. But Harry and Ron had asked Hermione about three weeks before their N.E.W.T.s. She couldn't hold it in much longer so she took them to a deserted part of the castle and told them pretty much everything.

Harry was understanding. He hated it but Hermione had been so calm, he knew that normally she would be freaking out about exams and such, but Draco kept her calm. He also knew that this summer had been a large burden on her with Voldemort personally killing her muggle parents infront of her eyes. But Draco kept her happy and thats all that mattered to Harry.

Ron on the other hand blew up at her. Quickly after she started crying he realized how much Draco really meant to her and told her that he would put up with it. But if Draco were to hurt her in anyway he would personally kill him without the killing curse.

It was now the night before all the 7th years would graduate. The last night Draco and Hermione would have together. Both knew it was coming and both had dreaded it. Standing on the balcony of their dorms Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione as they both watched the lake glisten as though it were shining just for them.

"I can't believe its finally happening..." Hermione said sadly as she pushed her tears back not wanting Draco to see her so vunerable.

"Hermione please smile, when I see your smile tears run down my face that I can't replace. They're the best and worst tears to have. You make me so happy. Always know that. You made me strong so that I could figure out why this world turns so cold and it breaks through my soul. And now that I know that, I know that I can be the one. Your one." He said looking at her with such love, such compassion. He so deeply wanted to just run away with her. Run away from all the pain and hatred and just be with her.

She slightly sniffled, the tears were coming and she didn't know how long she could hold them back. He was her savior. Without him, she probably would have just killed herself. Without him she wouldn't be able to live through this horrible war. "I can't Draco...I can't be away from you.." her voice creaked not being able to hold back the tears much longer.

He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I'll never let you fall Hermione, I'll stand up with you forever I swear. I'll be there for you through it all, even if doing so sends me to heaven at the hands of the Dark Lord. I promise." Gently he rubbed her back in a comforting way. He didn't want her to feel as helpless as she did. Even if they couldn't physically be together he'd always be hers. They'd always keep in touch. And he'd never allow her to be killed. "It's ok, it's ok, it's ok..there there."

Hermione couldn't stop crying. Tomorrow she would lose the love of her life. She didn't care if they'd always be together. The fact is they would probably never see each other again and if they did it would be in the middle of the war and they would be fighting against each other. Suddenly she giggled. This reminded her way too much of Romeo and Juilet. A Muggle play she read a few years ago. He pulled back and looked at her.

Wiping away her tears he whispered something so sweet you would never think a Malfoy would be able to spit it out. "Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. The days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can and will show you I'll be the one. The one to never leave you. The one to save you." he kissed her gently on the lips and pulled back. "I will never let you fall, and I will stand up with you forever. I will be there through it all even if saving your life will send mine to heaven."

Getting all of her strength she could muster she tearfully objected. "No no Draco. I can't let you do that. I can't let you be my protector. If you were to save me Voldemort would kill you in an instant either that or punish you and possibly force you to kill me yourself. I can't let you do that. I can't be killed my you." he shook his head in disagreement. He would never be able to sit there and not be the one to save her. "But why Draco, why risk your beautiful life for mine? I have nothing left, nothing but you."

"Beause your my true love, my whole heart. Please Hermione, don't throw that away. Because I'm here for you." He said honestly, hoping she would just give in.

She sighed heavily knowing what she had to do. "Draco, for your health and mine. We need to break up. We can't go into this attached. It just won't work...We have to be apart." she looked away new tears streaming down her face and reddening her beautiful brown eyes.

He brushed her now perfectly straight brown hair back and looked her striaght in the eyes. "Hermione, who are you fooling? We need to be together. We need eachother. We'll both crash and burn knowing that we aren't together." he said hoping she would just stop this madness. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not ever.

"I know we do. But we can't, we both know it will be worse off if we are together. So it has to end. I'm sorry Draco...I mean...Malfoy..." She pulled away from him and went to walk back in her room.

"No Hermione just listen please!" He was begging, pleading now. Something no Malfoy man would do. He just couldn't lose her. She was too perfect for him to be let go...Too close to his heart.

"Why should I?" her voice was cold and distant...It made Dracos heart break into a million pieces.

"Because I'm here for you, please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay with me. I need you. Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill if you want, and I know I'll be ok even though my skies have been turning grey. Your my sunshine, your my reason for breathing, your my heart. Without you I'm nothing. Please dont leave...Stay please..." there was so much plead, so much love within his voice. It was a tone Hermione herself had never heard him use. It made her heart skip a beat.

"I love you Draco..." she whispered as she left to go into her room. She locked the door behind her. Running to her bed all she wanted to do was die. She knew they would never make it. Their love would, but they couldn't. _Maybe after the war _she thought. But with both being such major roles on each side she knew deep down one if not both would die.

Draco stood completely dazed for what seemed like hours. He couldn't believe his everything was gone. He knew deep down her reasons were logical. But his heart hurt so badly it might as well have been ripped out by her and sliced into tiny peices. Silently he stood there crying until he finally could move enough to go into his own room and toss and turn only picturing her in his head and telling him goodbye. Around 6 am he finally fell asleep only to be woken up by someone climbing in his bed.

Praying to God it wasn't Pansy wanting to screw one last time he turned around to see something that would break anyones heart. Hermione lay there her face beat red from crying, and blowing her nose. Her frizz had come back to her hair which was now knotted and not flowy as normal. She looked as if someone had killed her inside. Sniffling she tried to talk.

"It's ok, I understand Hermione, but I think we can make it, I really do." he whispered in such a hushed tone Hermione could barely hear him. But she didn't need to.

"Draco, I can only go back into this if I know that you'll accept the fact that I will never let you fall and that I'll stand up with you forever also. And that I'll always be here for you through it all even if it ends up sending me to heaven too. I refuse to watch you die." she said calmly while playing with the top button of his shirt.

"As long as I know that I have you, I will do anything." he kissed her softly and the couple shared their first time "together".

Soon afterwords both cleaned up and headed downstairs to their graduation. The whole time neither of them were paying attention to their surroundings. All they could think about was how they hoped the war would come and go so that they could finally live their life together in peace and no criticy.

To be able to live in happiness. To be able to actually live.

**AN: Wow so uhm this is my frist one shot story. It sorta came to me while listening to the song that goes throughout the dialouge. I hope that some of you have actually heard the song, and if not you should totally listen to it. Especially if you like Fall Out Boy, Cartel, and other bands like them. I hope you guys like the story Reviews are welcomed. I've never done one shot so I wanna know if this should be my last or not. Thanks!**


End file.
